The present invention relates to a watch band and a connector therefor, wherein the ends of the watch band are removably located in abutting relation with the casing of a watch by the connector.
Wrist bands or bracelets as used with wrist watches have been usually secured to the casing of the wrist watch through pins that are engageable with outwardly extending lugs joined to the watch casing. Such connector constructions have been used for a variety of watches regardless of cost since they quickly facilitated the connection and disconnection of the watch band to and from the watch casing as required. In some instances where the watch band and casing have been of high quality gold materials, the ends of the watch band have been directly secured to the watch casing to produce a one-piece effect. Such prior techniques have employed gold soldering for securing the band ends to the watch housing; but when the watch band had to be replaced or repaired, the disconnecting thereof from the watch casing was difficult to accomplish, and the cost thereof was prohibitive. In some instances connector elements have been employed for connecting the band ends to the watch casing to produce the one-piece effect, but these connector elements known heretofore have been relatively complicated and therefore somewhat expensive to manufacture and/or repair.